Tonight With You
by han young hee
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan percintaan Sungmin yang membuatnya terlalu dilema memilih Kyuhyun atau kekasihnya Siwon? a/n: This is KYUMIN FICTION! DLDR! BoysLove...


Hangat malam di musim panas mulai menghambur menebarkan pesonanya. Satu dua tiga binatang malam mulai menyusuri kehidupannya yang penuh dengan teka-teki. Seoul yang indah dan menawan mulai tersenyap dari hiruk pikuk kegiatan, namun tetap saja masih ada krasak-krusuk dari banyak orang yang mengeluh karena kegiatannya belum juga terselesaikan padahal hari sudah menjelang larut.

Pukul 10.00 PM.

Seharusnya mereka sudah berada dirumah untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga atau sekedar dengan hewan peliharaan yang setia menemani hidup mereka. Tidak terkecuali sesosok lelaki yang masih berada di sudut meja kerjanya. Dasinya yang berantakan, sudah longgar melewati 3 kancing kemeja yang seharusnya rapi dan bersih seperti awal ketika dipakainya. Lalu rambutnya yang hitam lembut pun sudah sangat berantakan, atau mungkin sudah masuk tahap acak-acakan. Ia mendesah keras saat ia merasa benar-benar sudah frustasi dengan _file-file_ yang terhampar di atas mejanya.

'_Drrrrt Drtttttt…'_

Ia melirik sejenak ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping kanan tangannya. Ia semakin mendesah kesal saat melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya. Dengan pandangan tidak peduli, ia kembali berkutat dengan _file-file_ dihadapannya walau ia sudah sangat muak.

'_Drrrrt Drtttttt…'_

Sekali lagi, panggilan itu mengganggu atau lebih tepatnya mengusik lelaki manis ini. Ia sudah sangat penat dengan pekerjaannya, dan ia berharap orang yang memanggilnya itu tidak menambah sesak harinya dengan remeh-temeh yang menurutnya tidak penting. Sekali lagi, ia mengabaikan panggilan di ponselnya.

'_Drrrrt Drtttttt…'_

Tiga kali. Tiga kali sudah panggilan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Akhirnya kesabaran itu runtuh juga. Dengan gerakan cepat dan sangat tergesa-gesa, lelaki manis itu menyambar ponselnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Apa? Apa maumu kali ini, hah?" Lelaki manis itu langsung mencecar tanpa ampun saat ia sudah menekal tombol _dial_ untuk menjawab telepon dari orang diseberang sana.

"Tenanglah Sungmin _hyung _sayang… Aku tahu kau sedang penat, maka dari itu aku menghubungimu untuk sekedar menghiburmu" Suara diseberang terdengar lebih tenang namun ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena lelaki manis yang dipanggil Sungmin itu langsung memarahinya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan menghibur Cho Kyuhyun? Aku sangat lelah, kau tahu itu bukan?" Suara Sungmin mulai normal dan diseberang sana, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega karena Sungmin sudah tidak memarahinya lagi. Namun terbersit rasa sedih di hati Kyuhyun ketika berulang kali Sungmin mengaku jika ia lelah. Jujur, Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan arti kata 'lelah' yang Sungmin maksud. Apakah fisiknya yang lelah? Atau hatinya?

Sudah 6 tahun Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin, namun tetap saja lelaki itu adalah sosok yang rumit dan sulit untuk Kyuhyun selami. Dirinya yang tertutup namun sebenarnya memiliki beribu pesona itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat nyaman berada didekatnya hingga saat ini. Teriakan, makian atau pukulan sering Kyuhyun terima jika Sungmin benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan terparahnya, yaitu lelah. Namun semua itu sudah seperti bagian dari hidup Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia akan merasa sangat kehilangan saat Sungmin tidak bersemangat seperti sekarang.

Terlebih masalah asmaranya yang rumit itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin merasa kekurangan kasih sayang hanya karena Siwon, kekasihnya tidak pernah memberikan perhatian atau kasih sayang yang cukup padanya. Semua itu seperti memberikan celah pada Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan melihat lebih dalam pada hati Sungmin yang kosong.

"Keluarlah _hyung_. Aku menunggumu diluar" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengaku bahwa ia sedari tadi menunggu Sungmin keluar dari tempat persemayamannya. Sungmin berjalan dan keluar dari meja kerjanya menuju jendela, ia membuka _gorden_ yang menutupi permukaan kaca yang menghubungkan pandangannya dengan halaman kantor. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah siap menunggu dengan motor _sport_ hitamnya. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, namun sebenarnya ia hanya memungkiri perasaan bahagia ketika Kyuhyun menjemputnya saat ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin sampai di halaman kantor tempat Kyuhyun menunggunya. Dengan senyum mengembang lebar Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan penuh cinta, sedangkan Sungmin menampakkan wajah kesal dan letihnya.

"Naiklah. Aku akan membawamu keliling Seoul" Kyuhyun menepuk jok belakang motornya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera naik.

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak" Sungmin masih mencoba ketus.

"Lihatlah wajahmu banyak sekali kerutan karena pekerjaanmu itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Sungmin dan sontak mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sungmin. Apakah wajahnya memang berkerut?

"Hanya sebentar Cho! Tidak lebih dari 2 jam"

"Beres sayang" Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata kirinya dan dengan segera Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun yang mulai tebar pesona.

"Aw sakit _hyung_…"

"Rasakan" Melihat Kyuhyun saat ini, rasanya Sungmin dapat menemukan kotak tertawa dalam dirinya kembali. Lelaki tampan ini selalu dapat menghibur Sungmin dan tidak dapat Sungmin pungkiri bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Cukup Kyuhyun disampingnya, maka semuanya akan terasa lebih ringan. Sungmin naik dengan senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Tangan mungilnya segera memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun mulai melaju dengan perlahan membelah malam yang hangat di kota Seoul.

Perasaan Sungmin membaik seketika. Ia merasa bebas diterpa angin malam yang menghanyutkannya. Kepenatannya hilang sesaat berganti dengan perasaan gembira. Rongga dadanya yang semula sesak kini mulai terisi angin malam yang membahagiakan. Ia merentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya lekat. Sapuan angin malam itu benar-benar membius Sungmin. Ia amat menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan bebas ketika angin membawa pergi kepenatan atau kesedihan dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sungmin pun tersenyum kecil dan semakin melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Selalu ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika melihat Sungmin bahagia, terlebih ketika sedang bersamanya.

"Kau bahagia bukan?" Suara _bass_ itu mulai memecah ketenangan Sungmin.

"Diamlah Kyu, aku sedang menikmati ketenangan malam" Sungmin masih saja memejamkan matanya. Namun Kyuhyun malah tersenyum semakin lebar, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar perkataan pedas dari Sungmin.

"Aku selalu berhasil membuatmu bahagia _hyung_, tidak seperti Siwon _hyung_ yang selalu meninggalkanmu"

"Ya! Bicara apa kau bocah? Siwon hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima saja tanpa bisa mengelak. Wajah Sungmin kembali murung ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Sudah lama kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya atau sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Punya kekasih, seperti tidak punya kekasih. Namun Sungmin beruntung masih memiliki Kyuhyun.

"Putuskanlah saja dia lalu berkencanlah denganku _hyung_" Kyuhyun kembali bicara seenaknya dan Sungmin tidak segan-segan untuk memberikan pukulan indah yang bertubi-tubi dikepala jenius Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ sakit tahu!" Kyuhyun mengaduh.

"Diam atau aku akan semakin menghajarmu"

"Kau semakin galak _hyung_. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak pernah ia sebahagia ini jika tidak dengan Sungmin. Rasa bahagia itu timbul lagi ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan kata 'mencintainya' berulang kali. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tidak dapat melepas Siwon, itu saja. Namun, dari balik lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Kyuhyun adalah sosok terpenting dalam kehidupannya. Kehidupannya sampai hari ini.

"Selesaikan dulu kuliahmu itu, lalu mencari kerja dan menjadi lelaki yang mapan. Jangan pernah mengatakan cinta jika dirimu masih anak ingusan seperti ini Cho sayang" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan dirinya dalam hangat tubuh Kyuhyun. Suara lembut angin mengiringi percakapan mereka.

"Jangan pernah menilaiku dari umur Lee Sungmin. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu lebih dari siapapun"

"Bodoh! Bicaralah yang sopan dan jangan terlalu percaya diri Cho"

"Tunggu dan lihatlah nanti" Nada bersungguh-sungguh terselip dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah main-main akan ucapannya. Lee Sungmin memandangi punggung tegas dan tangguh itu. Sudah 6 tahun ia bersandar di punggung ini. Mengapa punggung ini terasa berbeda malam ini? Terasa lebih tegas dan tangguh. Kyuhyun memang lebih muda darinya, namun lelaki itu sungguh dapat diandalkan dan menjadi tumpuannya selama 6 tahun ini. Kyuhyun mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapapun yang mengenalnya, bahkan orangtua dan adiknya sendiri.

Angin malam masih menerpa wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menenangkan. Sungmin terus saja tertawa ketika melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Malam yang indah ditemani bias bulan yang sayu pun seperti membuat mereka lupa waktu.

Selalu ada kebahagiaan saat bersamanya…

Rasa penat itu hilang saat bertemu dengannya…

Biarkan mereka seperti ini sampai waktu menjawab apa yang sebenarnya terbaik untuk mereka…

END


End file.
